1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp configured to illuminate a multifunctional light distribution patterns forward of a vehicle. In addition, the present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp device that is provided with a vehicle headlamp configured to illuminate multifunctional light distribution patterns forward of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp and a vehicle headlamp device of such a type (hereinafter, referred to as a “vehicle headlamp system) are conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-87811). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp system will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp system is provided with: a main lamp unit; a projector type first subsidiary lamp unit of a projector type; and a second subsidiary lamp unit of a lens direct emission and light distribution type, each of which employs a semiconductor light emitting element as a light source. Multifunctional light distribution patterns can be obtained by turning on or off the light source of the main lamp unit, turning on or off the semiconductor light emitting element that serves as the first subsidiary lamp unit or turning on or off the semiconductor light emitting element that serves as the second lamp unit.
However, the conventional vehicle headlamp system described previously uses the first subsidiary lamp unit of the projector type; and therefore, there has been a case in which light from the semiconductor light emitting element is reflected on a reflection surface of a reflector and then shaded by means of a base member when the reflected light substantially converges in proximity to a focal point on a rear side of a projection lens. Therefore, there has been a case in which the light from the semiconductor light emitting element cannot be fully utilized. In addition, the conventional vehicle headlamp system described previously uses the second subsidiary lamp unit of the lens direct emission and light distribution type; and therefore, a light distribution design configured to form the light from the semiconductor light emitting element in a predetermined light distribution pattern by means of the projection lens is prone to be cumbersome.